Dolphin Tale: Winters Tale
by AthenaLentz20
Summary: The tale of Winter the Dolphin is a true story about a dolphin who got stuck in a crab cage only to have her tail cut off and needing to use a prosthetic tail for her to swim if not she was to die, now she lives in Clearwater in Florida with her best friend Hope and this is the story I'll be telling today. Also what happened if Sawyer had a twin sister with a spastic cerebral palsy
1. How it Began

It was a clear water day as I swam with my Dolphin friends, Hello my name is Winter! and I am a bottle nose dolphin swimming around the ocean squeaking to others of mine it was such a delight to swim around with my friends and family until something caught my eye, it was really... different then from what we see now a days what is it? I ask myself it looked marvelous nothing I've ever seen before.

Swimming around the ocean was a joy especially with my friends as we would play around my friends made it even funner twirling and swirling around

As one of my friends squeaked for me to come with them I had to go but how could I leave it, as I finally let what ever it is leave my eye sight I swam away from it. Night fell and I couldn't bare to see what that was that was there before, I swam back to where it was hoping to find it; sadly... it wasn't there where could it be? looking up I saw it swim up squeaking happily my interest caught me and I swam after it only to realize my tail and body was caught "oh no" this was my doom I can't get out, squirming from the cage only made it worse until I felt the soft sand "no... this can't happen! I had to get back to my family" trying to move about it was useless as I lied there unable to move waiting to be rescued or hoping for help to get back to the water.


	2. The Boy and Girl

Morning rose and as I looked around the cage, my body could not move I was tired and drying up this was the end for me even my own squeaks was unable to be heard a little boy of eleven with someone else saw me, I would have called to them but I was so weak to move they came to me seeing me in trouble.

"Is, is she alright?" called the girl gently not to scare me as all I could see that she was in some kind of human chair with a stick that had her hand on it with clicking noises.

"Shh!, April" he called her could that be the girls name? "you'll scare her" that's what you think boy my thoughts came in my mind. The boy began to whistle unusual sounds sounds I've heard before as I mimicked his whistling with my clicking noises.

The girl chuckled happily "sh-she can hear you! oh at least this is remarkable Sawyer!" April spoke happily

Sawyer she called him... oh they must be siblings then "here" Sawyer told April "grab this piece of the net will you" she nodded and began to grab one part of the net as Sawyer grabbed another to release me from the cage; only one problem that I was unable to move.

A man came wondering what these children were up to "hey! g-get away from there you two you have no idea what you're doing" he said getting closer now.

"Sorry sir but we found this dolphin stuck in a crab cage I'm Sawyer and this is my twin sister April" Sawyer spoke in defense for the dolphin.

"Oh, I-I didn't.. realize " he got a closer look at her "d-do you have a cell phone?"

Sawyer Nelson an eleven year old boy gave him the phone and turned gently letting him talk alone as April broke the silence that kept to themselves "what's going to happen?" she asked gently "I don't know... hopefully something would be nice enough to help" she looked down as Sawyer put a hand to her back gently "don't worry April everything will be okay" he smiled trying to reassure her.

As the rescue squad came a girl came out I got a bit startled, what would happen to me? who are these people? a girl came out and it wasn't April "shh shh it's okay we're here to help you" the girl spoke gently to me as a smile formed.

"Alright, everyone get her up" a man said as they picked me up and put me in a stretcher taking me to a place I have no idea of as the two kids watched me leave the beach.


	3. Going to see Winter, meeting Hazel

After finding Winter in the beach April and Sawyer had decided to go see Winter somewhere in the Clearwater Marine Aquarium it was a big place where they train, keep the marine animals who are hurt safe in the tanks, he got off his bike as it took me awhile to get there due to my electronic chair not going faster then he can "about time sis" he grinned playfully and opened the door for him "oh hush" a slight playful tone back as they walked in the twins were impressed by the Aquarium as it had everything in it like sea turtles snails it was fun walking inside until "CAW CAW" that pelican who was on the roof was back inside as he kept trying to peck us a bit "hey, now stop" he said backing both of us away. The girl back at the beach came out and hurried up "Oh rufus!, go shoo" she spoke and it was the same girl "Sorry about that, he hangs out here on the roof and that's where he got his name... Rufus by the way how did you get here in the first place?"

Sawyer couldn't say much since he hasn't had a lot of friends so April spoke for him as she rolled her eyes "the back door was unlocked and-" she was cut off by the girls gasp as she gave the cooler of fish to Sawyer to go lock it in the back then came running after awhile "sorry it's my fault I was suppose to remember to lock the back I sometimes forget" she grabbed the cooler and gestured for the two to come and follow her, before Sawyer followed her he grabbed April's crutches and helped her up as she got up and held on to the handles gently as she walked with them up the stairs as she talked Hazel was a nice girl but man could she talk, as they reached the steps she showed them Winter "she hasn't moved since she got here" Hazel whispered softly so they wouldn't hear her.

Sawyer and April watched as the Dolphin was handled by a specialist a marine specialist it did saddened April a bit as she tried to hold herself up a bit. Til suddenly she made a lot of noise on accident as it made one of the After finding Winter in the beach April and Sawyer had decided to go see Winter somewhere in the Clearwater Marine Aquarium it was a big place where they train, keep the marine animals who are hurt safe in the tanks, he got off his bike as it took me awhile to get there due to my electronic chair not going faster then he can "about time sis" he grinned playfully and opened the door for him "oh hush" a slight playful tone back as they walked in the twins were impressed by the Aquarium as it had everything in it like sea turtles snails it was fun walking inside until "CAW CAW" that pelican who was on the roof was back inside as he kept trying to peck us a bit "hey, now stop" he said backing both of us away. The girl back at the beach came out and hurried up "Oh rufus!, go shoo" she spoke and it was the same girl "Sorry about that, he hangs out here on the roof and that's where he got his name... Rufus by the way how did you get here in the first place?"

Sawyer couldn't say much since hasn't had a lot of friends so April spoke for him as she rolled her eyes "the back door was unlocked and-" she was cut off by the girls gasp as she gave the cooler of fish to Sawyer to go lock it in the back then came running after awhile "sorry it's my fault I was suppose to remember to lock the back I sometimes forget" she grabbed the cooler and gestured for the two to come and follow her, before Sawyer followed her he grabbed April's crutches and helped her up as she got up and held on to the handles gently as she walked with them up the stairs as she talked Hazel was a nice girl but man could she talk, as they reached the steps she showed them Winter "she hasn't moved since she got here" Hazel whispered softly so they wouldn't hear her.

Sawyer and April watched as the Dolphin was handled by a specialist a marine specialist it did saddened April a bit as she tried to hold herself up a bit. Til suddenly she made a loud noise and everything fell a specialist named Phoebe looked and sighed "Hazel, you know your dad said no guests in the back" Hazel walked up "I know but they wanted to see her they were the ones that saved her" as Winter heard she began to whistle the same tune at the beach "It's that tweety-bird sound!" she said excitedly but upon hearing footsteps they both made a dash for it and April was back in her chair ready to head out with her brother "I'm Hazel by the way" she said watching the two "you know, like the ocean" she smiled a bit and watched "Oh, uhh Sawyer" he said quietly and began to go off on his bike with his sister behind him leaving Hazel to close the Aquarium and lock the door as the twins began to head home.


	4. An old Friend

Sawyer was at school with his twin sister as usual he was wanting to go see winter today but his mom had said to come straight home after school as she had a surprise for him, what could be the surprise he asked himself? and looked to his twin April sitting beside him on her own desk in her own chair which was a tray she used; getting his books from the locker and putting it in his bag waiting for his sister, he then gets his bike and rode off with his sister next to him even taking her hand and trying to help her a bit laughing he loved his twin sister and would do anything to make her happy arriving at the house getting off his bike he opened the door and saw the "Welcome back Arabella" and there she was the girl he knew long ago "hey Sawyer" Arabella was as beautiful as he remembered her when she was here they'd play in the backyard and even swing on swings pushing her he smiled "Hey Arabella" Sawyer said and hugged her "it's good to see you again" his voice was quite timid and quiet but was able to be heard as April hugged Arabella as well.

As the two sat down in the backyard lounges in their house the two began talking "so uhm, ho-how's London?" he asked her a bit nervous but smiled softly "Oh, it's quite well thanks for askin, I really don' like it much but whatever it is home after all" she sighed and really didn't want to go back wanting to stay here "well, you know if you want to stay I can try and convince your parents" Arabella's eyes widened a bit as she sat up a bit and pulled a hair behind her ear "yeah, about that." his confused face showed more than he knew "you came alone, didn't you." she nodded a bit "please don't hate me Sawyer I just don' like London anymore with all the boarding schools they have you go to for just gurls and all the annoying things that go on, I just want to be normal live a normal life I hate london... more then you know" he gave a nod "you can live with me and my parents for now... we have a guest room" he gave a smile "say want to go see a Dolphin named Winter?" her eyes sparkled happily and nodded "Oh I absolutely love Dolphins! they are so adorable; when can we go?" Sawyer gave a smile "tomorrow but for now let's get you settled in.

Sawyer took Arabella inside as it got nightful when they finished talking of their new lives and past ones that they remembered having, Sawyer one night came to his mother and sat down "Uhm, mom" his mother Lorraine looked up from what she was previously doing and spoke "yes Sawyer" he sat himself down "well, you see, Arabella... has come alone and she doesn't want to go back would it be okay if..." he paused a bit sighing "if she stayed here with us? just till we figure out a plan or so please mom!" Sawyer begged her as Lorraine gave a sigh "alright... but I want you two to get along and don't forget your sister as well... the three of you alright?" he nodded and got up hugging his mother "we will!, thank you mom!" he ran up to go find her in her guest room settling in "well? what did she say?" Sawyer smiled and nodded "she said yes" getting up she clapped her hands together "oh that's wonderful!" she smiled at Sawyer "well, I should be getting some sleep, I do have school tomorrow" she chuckled "goodnight" Sawyer watched Arabella and nodded "right, yes goodnight..." he turned off her nightlight for her and the lights as she was getting in bed while he closed the door and went to his room in to the bed that was across from his twin April.

"Do you like her?" was what he heard from April who held her head on her elbow as it was propped up looking at him giving a small smile "not the time sis" he said "just go to sleep" she gave a nod and smiled turning over as he turned off the lights going to sleep under the soft comforters of his warm bed.


	5. Arabella Meets Winter

The next morning had arrived when Sawyer had a wonderful idea that Arabella met winter, the dolphin he saved not long ago as all three children where eating breakfast it wasn't a school day thank god as Sawyer broke the silence and turned to face her "Hey Arabella, I was thinking, want to go meet Winter?" she looked up from her bowl and at him "Winter?" she asked in a question "yeah, she's a dolphin she was stranded in the beach with a crabcage on her tail so me and April saved her" she nodded "Oh, okay." Arabella was just a child when it happened but she was swimming in the ocean with dolphins as a child but somehow one of the dolphins had to leave and left her stranded alone only to swim by herself to the shore.

As Sawyer took the two girls they arrived with the words "Clearwater Marine Aquarium" "well, here we are" he told the girls as all three walked in and he went to the back "Dr. Clay doesn't like visitors on after hours... so we have to sneak in" he whispered as he crouched down passing the pool and hiding all three looked to Winter, she wasn't moving much the poor girl hasn't moved since she got here, the silence was disturbed when suddenly the pelican 'Rufus' attacked Sawyers feet "no, shoo get out of here" he whispered only for a big mess to happen causing them to look at the three children "Dad!" Hazel called out from behind "this is Sawyer, remember? the boy from the beach he's the one who rescued Winter" she explained as Dr. Clay was about to say something Winter did the 'Tweety-Bird' trills "it's-it's tweety bird, dad! Winter only does that for him!" he gave up finally and they all went up to the pool as Winter was brought to the edge so they could see her.

Sawyer remembered to introduce her to them as he shook his head "uh, right uhmm Dr. Clay, Hazel. This is an old friend of mine Arabella" she waved with a smile "she wanted to see Winter" they both said hello and introduced themselves to her, Sawyer smiled and hesitated "Well, go on pet her" eyes-widned when he told her to and shook her head "no thanks, I'll just watch." she said and looked to Winter "come on it's not that bad" he took her hand and pulled it gentle as ever to the water, Arabella held her breath a little and tried to pet Winter but when she moved her nose a little splashing water it scared Arabella as she flew back hitting the ground with her bottom as she looked around at them "I-I'm sorry, I should go" she said and walked off, Hazel put a hand on Sawyer's shoulder smiling "you should go after her" he nodded and did so.


	6. Why are you afraid Arabella?

Arabella hid behind the door in the entrance of the pool side, she had her knees tucked tight against her chest and her chin on her knees, Sawyer had just went to find her and looked to her "Oh, there you are" he saw her still shaking a bit and knelt down having a hand on her gently as it startled her [Gasp] "oh, it's you" she said as he nodded "I came to check on you, are you okay?" she nodded slowly "yeah, I'm okay" her voice was a slight mumble as she looked away from Sawyer.

Sawyer was confused and moved to sit by her looking at her "hey, what's wrong" he began to rub her back gently "why are you so afraid Arabella?" he asked softly rubbing her back she sighed and looked to him "it's not that I'm afraid, Sawyer I am just scared of water is all and" mumbles "dolphins, even Winter, I'm sorry I freaked out back there" she sighed deeply again. "Well, if it's any concern will you tell me?" he asked and put his own hand on his knees doing the same as she.

"Alright, I'll tell you. When I was a little girl I was playing in the beach" [A flashback shows Arabella 9 years old playing with dolphins in the water] "I was having fun with them laughing and squeaking just like them, like any other would til" [The Dolphin squeaks in the flashback as she had to go with her family leaving her alone] "I swam all the way to shore and cried up til then... so.. now I'm just afraid it'll happen again" Sawyer looked at her pale face and watched her "Oh, I see well... me and Hazel wouldn't mind helping you get over that fear" he offered her and tried to smile looking at her.

She looked up at him and wiped her tears "y-you would?" gives a smile "of course, and Winter will help too nothing is going to happen to you" he said reassuringly as he got up and held his hand to help her up, she got up and smiled nodding.


	7. Trying Again

The next day arrived as April rolled in her chair Swayer's bed it was 7:30 a.m. almost time for school as she shook him "Sawyer!, Sawyer wake up!" Gave a smile "mm what April?" His brown eyes glistened with the sun in his face as he covered it with his arm looking up at his sister "Let's surprise mom today by getting a head start to school!" She stopped shaking him once he began to sit up on the bed. He really liked her idea and the thought of getting up before her would make her life easier plus, getting to see Winter would be nice.

"Alright, let's go wake Arabella" Sawyer got dressed and went to her room getting her up,, groaning Bella rubbed her eyes "should I ask?" he came out from the bathroom in the hall "get up, we're going early" she propped herself up on her elbow "for what?" getting out of bed it took her awhile "going to see Winter" he grinned coming to her room fully dressed.

As the sun began to rise Sawyer's and April's mom woke up not knowing the kids got up before she did "Sawyer time to-" she knocked on his door then walked into the kitchen seeing the three of them already awake and up "Hey mom, thought we'd get an early start. Got a lot to do this morning" the girls nodded and followed Sawyer to the Clearwater Marine Aquarium where Winter lives.

All three had arrived and walked up by the pool Dr. Clay had to feed Winter giving her a bottle "she only does stuff for him" Hazel said with a smile as he gave the bottle "see, it's good it has all the nutritions and vitamins" he tried talking a Winter into it fake drinking the milk himself "see?" He puts it near her eye so she could see and then had her drinking it as she threw the bottle to the side "do you three swim?" He asks having an idea.

April and Sawyer both came out in swim clothing, Sawyer and Dr. Clay both helped April get into the water die to her condition and she begins swimming on her own this time, it took Arabella awhile but she came finally as she hesitated Sawyer walked on his feet to meet her as he held out his hand gently to her "it's okay, you can trust me" he spoke softly Bella had her feet on the edge as Sawyer spoke which she took his hand and went in the water gently "see, not that bad" he gave her a smile. Winter was passed to Hazel and Sawyer as they brought her to Bella and she put a hand on her head finally petting her.


	8. April's TaleWinter tries to Swim

Arabella, Sawyer, April and Hazel all hung out with Winter in the pool while poor April tried to keep her balence which was the most difficult part of her condition to live with Arabella stood by Sawyer holding Winter's belly like they told her "So, April" Hazel was curious about her condition and as a friend she needed to learn more then she knew "what did happen to you?" she asked April looked to Sawyer from in front of her and looked to Hazel who was next to her as she was about to speak Sawyer answered for her "Well, when we were born so as my mom said, she was about to die and then" tears trickled a little "we may be born twins but, I'd die if I lost my sister. Blood kept coming and, to many hospital trips that I too had to go to cause mom couldn't leave one twin behind i-it's sort of like this twin connection she told us that we have, mom said that we could feel each others pain, I felt it...as we got older I watched her get braces, a chair" he said gesturing his head to the Jazzy which is an electronic chair for April to use to move around "I was the one that prayed for my sister to be alright... give her the gift to talk since she couldn't at four years old, then she had to be fed by this... feeding tube" she nodded and lifted her swimming shirt a little to show it "it can't come off til I'm fifteen" Hazel felt so sad and sorry for April "can you eat solid food now?" they nodded "yeah, I can, I still need like.. liquid because I couldn't anything regular since birth." she said.

As the silence broke Winter began squriming and wiggling all four children screamed to get winter back here "Dad!" Hazel called out as they tried to grab Winter again "wait hold it!, sh-she's tryng to swim!" Hazel said having her hand at them to keep them back as Dr. Clay watched telling the kids to come Phobe was impressed "good girl winter, way to go" Dr. Clay "it's like, she's a snake or something." he said as they watched her swim around in her little pool impressed at this giving a smile.

Hazel and Arabella decided to go see Winter and play with her around the pool Sawyer and April got out and sat in the lounge chairs April could see the look in her brothers face as she watched him look at Arabella she looked over and smiled "that was really nice of you to say that about me, my condition an all" he looked over to her "of course, you're my sister..." he smiled and took his sisters hand gently "I'd do anything for you." he said, April gave a smile and looked over "like you would with Arabella?" she teases, eyes widened and looked over at her "what do you mean?" he asked wanting to know "well, the way you look at her Sawyer I mean come on it's quite obvious" she gave a chuckle loving to tease her brother playfully "Okay well maybe I do but, do you think she likes me back?" she gave a playful shrug "Oh, I don't know Sawyer, I'm not one to meddle in your love life here besides, it's the men who have to ask, not the girls" she grinned and he shook his head playfully "you are one weird sister, y'know that?" April grinned "and don't you forget it."

Sawyer wanted to let Bella know, she was a beautiful girl for her age, how could anyone not like her? he also knew that the dance was coming soon and decided to ask her as his date since they go to the same school now as she transferred but for how long can April, Sawyer and Bella keep this a secret from Lorraine that she was transferred without the parents even knowing about this, if so would she be sent home before the dance.


	9. The Secret is Out

Sawyer, Arabella and Hazel had just gotten back home from Clearwater marine aquarium "hey mo-" as Sawyer spoke all of them turned around and Lorraine didn't look to happy as she kept her eye on Bella most of the time "Sawyer" she paused for a few seconds "please tell me, what is going on?" She asked "what do you mean?" Lorraine wasn't all that happy "I mean Sawyer that, Bella's mother called saying she hasn't been in London, please tell me that?" Her head turned to Bella as she folded her arms.

Bella looked down and knew Sawyer already knew but it was best to tell everyone "I just didn't like being in London anymore Mrs. Nelson I wanted to be with Sawyer and I couldn't find any other place to live so... I found you and... I'm sorry" she muttered looking down with guilt Lorraine gave a sigh and can't do anything now to send her back "you are going to call your mother and tell her where you are" she said and paced around "Sawyer, come here" she called to him.

Sawyer came to her as told followed by April "why would you not tell me you two huh?, you usually tell me everything." April and Sawyer did, they would always tell but this time it was quite different "we're sorry mom, we know we went behind your back and were sorry, but.. Can't she stay?" Lorraine looked up a little with her eyes at Bella talking to her mom on the phone then at the twins "I'll find a way to have her be legally here, I don't trust them anyways" she gave a smile.

Sawyer and April gave a smile at each other and then Bella came "well, mum is happy I at least found some place to live, now just to legally be here is all." Lorraine gave a smile "I think I have a plan, now go to your rooms while I think about this okay?" She asked and they went to their rooms.


End file.
